072914EddyRubi
05:38:41 -- automatedContraption AC began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 17:38 -- 05:38:49 AC: Hello? 05:38:51 CG: =()Oh hey. > 05:39:01 CG: =()Something on your mind? > 05:39:16 AC: Not really. Just checking up on ya. 05:39:32 CG: =()Ah thanks. Just been pondering over someone who has basic info on sBase. > 05:39:46 AC: Someone does? 05:40:00 CG: =()Yeah. Her name is Lily. Acenia knows her. > 05:40:08 CG: =()so does Enzo and I told her about Jack. > 05:40:16 AC: Oh... Yeah I know her too. She seems nice 05:40:45 CG: =()I asked her and Jack to be the first to try it and test it out for us. Then hopefully they'll document their experience so we can use it next. > 05:41:41 AC: Why them? 05:42:20 CG: =()Jack is capable, organized, and quite meticulous. Lily has some knowledge of the game, feels quite competent, and knows how to get around. > 05:42:33 AC: :/ 05:42:51 CG: =()Would you have prefered you being the first to try it? > 05:44:24 AC: Naw it's a better idea. But I think we should have a walking tank go in first. 05:45:04 CG: =()What do you mean by that? You mean about the whole 'virtual reality' aspect? > 05:45:36 CG: =()Though when I mean that I imagine myself meaning, someone who can handle what we're going up against. > 05:45:47 CG: =()If that's what you mean. > 05:49:55 CG: =()I think I have some understanding of trusting them with the starting line. > 05:50:01 AC: ... 05:50:14 AC: no i ment like a metal walking tank 05:50:27 CG: =()I don't think that's how the game is gonna work. > 05:50:36 CG: =()Unless you take one with you into it though. > 05:50:56 CG: =()If that's the case then you'd have to be the one to start and bring a metal walking tank into the game. > 05:51:42 CG: =()if you can build one to take with you then you can go to lily about it. > 05:51:57 CG: =()Knowing you, I bet your tank will be quite badass. > 05:52:20 AC: Ah. oh well i guess not... how the heck am i supposed to make a walking tank? i mean i could... but eh 05:52:38 CG: =()You could make a walking metal suit built like a tank. > 05:53:03 CG: =()I think I've seen an online video about making one like that...Hold on. > 05:53:54 CG: =()You won't believe this, but I happen to go to a special website based on games and game theory. > 05:54:09 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG -- link 'power armor in real life' -- 05:54:13 CG: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5oP8PbykSM&index=68&list=PL35FE5C4B157509C9 )) 05:54:28 CG: =()I tell you those guys can make some wicked bad ass theories. > 05:54:53 CG: =()They even put together a theory on how to make a proper defensive formation with your buildings in real time strategy games. > 05:55:58 AC: I already know about that dude. 05:56:13 CG: =()You watch it too? > 05:56:26 CG: =()Which was your favorite? > 05:56:54 AC: What? No not this. I know power armors exist. 05:57:20 CG: =()Well okay. If you make a power armor then that can be used for the walking tank aspect. > 05:57:43 CG: =()But I think you'll love these guys theories. > 05:58:12 CG: =()But I imagine you've made a few power armors aside from robots right? > 05:58:27 AC: Shhh. we dont speak about that. 05:58:36 CG: =()Uh, sorry. > 05:58:58 CG: =()I got caught up in the whole 'nerd' thing with game theories. > 05:59:37 AC: But no i didnt. not yet at least. I think I could if i had time... but... i dont have time right now. 06:00:33 CG: =()Too bad. I can tell you a sample of one. Did you know that someone actually took the time to use $100 worth of electronics to be able to hack into traffic lights on the go? > 06:00:50 CG: =()Again, this is just a sample. > 06:00:56 CG: =()But what're you busy with? > 06:04:57 AC: I'm juggling between minor upgrades, making a secret project, and spare time for eating and relaxation 06:05:31 CG: =()Ah. Well hope your projects go well. I didn't know you were that held up. > 06:05:45 CG: =()If i can ask, what're you eating anyway? > 06:07:52 AC: Salmon and rice 06:08:13 CG: =()Salmon? I didn't take you for a seafood lover. I normally eat shrimp. > 06:10:13 AC: Oh dude I love salmon. its my favorite shrimp 06:10:38 CG: =()Hah. Ever tried it dipped in tempura or teriaki? > 06:10:50 CG: =()Or you prefer barbaque or some other sauce seasoning? > 06:11:38 AC: Mmm... Mostly just... skinned and either grilled or cooked. sometimes honey glaze 06:12:01 CG: =()Heh. Sweet. > 06:12:36 CG: =()Thoughts about lobster meat though? I had one with butter once, but normally I have to use a lobster skin cracker to open it. > 06:13:26 AC: Lobsters ok I guess. not a shellfish person 06:13:42 CG: =()Eh. I've had a variety of sushi types myself. > 06:13:53 CG: =()Considering mom makes a lot of money I get a variety of meals... > 06:14:08 CG: =()Her books sell REALLY well. > 06:22:46 CG: =()You ever get the feeling that you get bored of having money...and just wonder what it was like being able to earn it with your own power? > 06:23:04 AC: I can already though... 06:23:17 CG: =()That's just how I feel I guess. > 06:23:28 CG: =()Lucky for you, you can make it yourself. > 06:23:39 CG: =()It was just given to me without me even trying. > 06:24:46 AC: Yeah you can always try making a name for yourself. I wish I had that plan but I dont. 06:25:02 CG: =()With your talents and capabilities? What's holding you back? > 06:33:25 AC: Parents 06:33:44 CG: =()Too protective I imagine. You know Milly's the same way with you too last I talked to her. > 06:33:49 CG: =()She really wants to make sure nothing bad happens. > 06:35:21 AC: Yeah I know... 06:35:41 AC: Big sister and all that and here im the one thinking she needs to be protected... 06:35:57 CG: =()You ever tell her that? > 06:36:59 AC: Why should I? 06:37:40 CG: =()She's your sister. > 06:37:58 CG: =()And I think she feels guilty that she thinks she annoys you with being overprotective. > 06:38:20 CG: =()I can only guess that talking to her about your feelings for each other might give some resolve. > 06:38:42 AC: No I don't find her annoying... Maybe a tad overprotective. But were both fine the way we are. Why rock the boat? 06:39:04 CG: =()I don't mean to rock the boat. I only meant to enlighten. > 06:39:21 CG: =()And I think it's rather touching both of you will protect the other. > 06:39:38 CG: =()But that's just my sense of sentimentality. > 06:42:12 AC: Sorry I just don't see it happening... 06:42:30 CG: =()Well I just wanted to give my two bits was all. I appreciate you listening. > 06:42:47 AC: Uhh you're welcome 06:43:03 CG: =()I also hope you two make it through this safe and sound. > 06:43:17 CG: =()I'd hate to imagine the both of you letting a game get the better of you. > 06:43:38 AC: No chance. its a game. i -win- at games. 06:43:55 CG: =()Oh really? You didn't seem like that last game I picked. > 06:44:01 CG: =()No offense. > 06:44:37 AC: sonic was bothering me... 06:44:51 CG: =()Diiiiiiid I just hear an excuse? ^///^ > 06:45:06 CG: =()and so you know, I'm sorry for acting like a dweeb. > 06:45:17 CG: =()You pick the next game. > 06:45:25 AC: Whaaatever dude... 06:45:27 CG: =()at least after your projects. > 06:46:01 CG: =()Deal? > 06:46:12 AC: sure thing. its gonna be warhammer 40k though 06:46:20 CG: =()Oh now this will be fun. > 06:46:26 CG: =()I'll seeya then. > 06:46:33 AC: later 06:46:36 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering automatedContraption AC at 18:46 --